sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirits
Spirits are bound to your clan, but must be bargained with each time you wish to make use of their powers. Bargaining Unlike gods, who are influenced by sacrifices, spirits are bargained with. Having a shaman on the Clan Circle will improve your chances of striking a good bargain. You can bargain with spirits in several ways: *Persuade: With successful persuasion, the spirit may provide its benefit for a year or two. *Offer Magic: The spirit provides its benefit at the cost of 1 magic. *Release for Larger Effect *Release for Longer Effect Persuasion and Offering Magic keep the spirit bound to your clan - once the effect ends, you can bargain with it again. Releasing the spirit gives a more powerful benefit, but once the effect ends the spirit is released from its oaths of service and disappears. Most spirits can give you only one blessing. A few can give two, but only one can be active at a time. Searching for Spirits Spirits may be found via the Map screen. A Search for Spirits mission has a chance to find a new spirit and bind it to your clan. The leader should have a high Magic skill in order to succeed. A shaman will find it easier to succeed, and "may discover additional opportunities", such as fighting a clearly malicious spirit to increase the clan's magic, or accepting a spirit's offer to teach them, increasing their own magical skill. Finally, if you discovered Majora's Mask and attuned it to a noble, the wearer of the mask will have a significant advantage in spirit-finding. List of Spirits *Antelope: Lets our heroes and their horses leap into the air. *Anvil: Helps our redsmiths produce more goods. *Bat: Reduces our fear of darkness. *Bear: Helps us win one-on-one fights. *Beaver: Makes it easier to build fortifications. (12% discount, round to nearest whole number. Cannot be released for greater effect) *Berry: Brings food in Sea, Fire, and Earth seasons. *Butterfly: Helps lift our spirits. *Clam: Helps when we suffer misfortune. *Crawfish: Aids in situations involving tribute. *Dog: Helps us ensure we stay true to our ways. *Duck: Helps deal with marriages. *Fire: Helps us deal with the gods. *Flint: Helps with ritual preparation. *Frog: Helps us deal with those tied to the Water rune. *Fox: Helps us locate things. *Hare: Helps sneak past others. *Hawk: Helps us prevail in battles. *Healing: 2 Options: Curing: Restores our sick to health. Healing: Restores our wounded to health. *Heron: Brings in food except for Dark season. *Honeybee: Helps our dealings with Aldryami. *Ladybug: Helps in many disputes within the clan. *Lion: Wins over bullheaded people. *Mammoth: Helps us deal with worshippers of Shargash. *Mole: Helps when dealing with the Mostali. *Oak: Helps us keep hope. *Owl: Allows more fighters to respond quickly. *Pine: Helps peaceful expeditions in snow. *Quail: Helps with many situations involving the Seven Families. *Quartz: Helps overcome the resistance of hoarders. *Rat: Helps convince the gullible. *Raven: Has two abilities. Stealth: Helps keeps our raiders from being detected. Steal: Steals from another clan. *Rose: Helps gain forgiveness. *Sakkar: Helps overcome our own fear. *Salmon: Helps us consider things from another side. *Scouring Wind: Helps fight Chaos. *Snake: Helps overcome the skepticism of others. *Sow: Helps in matters with food. *Spider: Helps us resist disorder. *Trade Wind: Has two abilities. Assess: Helps us get good deals when we buy things. Sell: Helps us get good deals when we sell things. *Trout: Help with crossing rivers. *Turtle: Reinforces our confidence and resolve when dealing with others. *Whistling Wind: Reinforces our confidence and resolve when dealing with others. *Winter Fox: Helps us raid when snow is on the ground. *Wolf: Helps us win fights against a pack. Category:Ride Like the Wind Category:Magic Category:Spirits Category:Lore